Skybounty
Skybounty is a female NightWing who belonged originally to FourFlames. She was intended to appear as a major protagonist in the cancelled fanfiction 'Taking to the Skies' and a minor protagonist in 'The Four Flames Saga.' She is the mother of Superior. Description The deep eggplant purple scales of one who has done many great things have been washed into dull gray that betrays the brilliant mind underneath. A pair of glistening aqua eyes are the only remnants of life on this lined, bony face. Long horns and a slender snout are etched with tire, worry and despair. The dragoness' wings are the shreds of a giant black hole. The only stars are around the very edge, and they shine with such dim light that it seems that they shall fall into the void of life. Skybounty was an eccentric, creative storyteller who loved life and wrote bestselling scrolls for the Nightwings, her most famous being Ink Tears.' ''She was very supportive of her husband, despite his thinking that her tales were extremely wild and nonsensical. She led a happy life with her friends and family for a long while, as a normal mother, with a normal egg, that she devoted all her pride and joy to. Until her daughter had to be taken away. Devastated and torn apart, Skybounty lost her inspiration. As she fell into a depression, her scales slowly began to gray, transforming her face into a pool of sorrow, and she mourned for days on end, refusing to eat. And even when she finally found her daughter, who was alive and well, her figure remained solemn. However, she has become very happy, and recently found her spark again. Powers Skybounty can breathe fire, and blend into shadows. She also possesses the weakly poisonous bite that Nightwings have for killing prey. Relationships SUPERIOR: Skybounty's daughter is practically the reason she is alive. Without her child, she would literally shrivel up and die. ALCHEMIST: Skybounty loves her husband so much. She spends all her best and worst moments wrapped in his wings, whether she's crying or laughing. She bickers with him sometimes, though, but this is normal. LUCIFER: Skybounty treats Alchemist's owl somewhat well, though she is aware that he is a bird of prey and is often clumsy trying to get out of his way. She doesn't exactly fear him, she just doesn't want to get on the nerves of a dangerous animal. STRIGIFORMES: Skybounty is okay with Strigiformes, since he's her husband's friend, but she gets annoyed with him a lot because he's really snobby and the kind of dragon that says '''ACTUALLY, a lot. I think you know what I mean. STORMCROSSING (DECEASED): Stormcrossing was one of Skybounty's best friends. The heroic, adventurous spirit of the positive Skywing always inspired her and made her feel happy and safe. THRASHER: Skybounty was actually a bit afraid of the muscular Sandwing. His somewhat violent nature unnerved her. However, she knew he was just trying to keep them safe. FENNEC: Skybounty liked Fennec about as much as she liked Stormcrossing. However, she made her feel a little bit anxious, like there was always something important that needed to be done when she was around. FIRN (DECEASED): Skybounty was alright with the Icewing. Although, she was the kind of friend that you don't feel like you can trust. She was a bit fidgety, and had a dark look to her eyes, although Skybounty knew she was nice enough. GAIA: Skybounty loved Gaia. She was so sweet, and helpful, and dedicated to her friends. She stood by them in every situation thrown at them, planned with them, fought beside them. She was truly a BigWings. SHADOWFLANK: Skybounty would like to relive the moment when the Nightwing ordered she hand over her daughter to him over and over, so she could rip off his face multiple times. She hates that Nightwing a lot. And I mean a lot. THE PDFs: Skybounty would also like to rip off the faces of everyone in the PDFs. Quotes "Oh, it's absolutely perfect! Oh wait, that paragraph is--- never mind, I'll fix it." "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER ''RIGHT NOW!!!" ''*slams opponent into tree* "Oh, you always know just what to say." Trivia Her original name was Pathfinder. But ResaC and CrystalDragon used her name. Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Characters